Methods Core Abstract The Specific Aims of the Methods Core are to: (1) Assist ETUDES investigators in translating their grant proposals into actionable processes and protocols; (2) Facilitate identification, recruitment, and retention of depressed and/or suicidal adolescents who present for routine care at PittNet pediatric primary care practices; (3) Promote standardized scheduled longitudinal assessments with low attrition rates on all patients who consent to participate in a Center-supported study; (4) Support Center investigators? creation of websites, apps, and other online interventions; (5) Provide shared data collection forms, data management and analysis services for Center-supported studies; and (6) Conduct analyses of health services utilization, costs, and service sector shifts to inform dissemination and implementation. The Methods Core will also share its expertise at conducting all phases of highly innovative clinical trials for treating mental health conditions within busy primary care and other non-psychiatric practice settings, and with the ETUDES investigators leading the pilot proposals developed through our Innovation Challenge contests, training grants, and later R01s that emerge from our Center.